Jack Flener (efedder)
Jackson "Jack" Dwight Flener (born October 16, 1993) is an American wrestling efedder. He is notable for playing the characters Devin Copeland and Chase Harper. In Jack's efedding career, he has won a total of 55 championships: 16 world championships, 10 mid card championships, 8 third-tier championships, and 19 tag team championships. Along with these championship reigns, he has also had three wrestler accomplishments (winning Money in the Bank and the Royal Rumble in WWE Wrestling 23 and the Rolling the Dice Midcard Briefcase in World Wrestling Headquarters) and also holds a spot in two separate efedding companies' Hall of Fame. Biography Jack was born in a small town in Kentucky to father Robbie Flener and mother Tina Flener. He has a half-brother and a half-sister, Tyler West and Casey Geary, and a brother-in-law, Nick Geary. About the time he was 11, Jack began watching professional wrestling, citing that 'Chris Benoit was who got me to really start watching it. I loved that guy, even after what he did'. He began his efedding career at WWE Wrestling 23 when brought there by the owner, playing as "Stone Cold" Steve Austin. Since, he has had much success in the efedding world and is often recognized when he joins new sites. Notable Characters Devin Copeland is one of Jack's biggest characters, as it's often his first character he uses when going to sites. Originally named Jack Flener to base off of himself, he eventually transformed the character into a grungy, egotistical mad man. Jared Smith, now known as Chase Harper, is Jack's high-flying character who's notable for holding a world championship in nearly every company he placed him in. Chase lives for the crowd and always wants to please them with his high-flying acrobatics. His character has recently evolved to include a brash, cocky side to him, but doesn't overshadow his face tendencies. Championships and accomplishments *'WWE Wrestling 23' :*Wrestling 23 WWE Championship (One time) :**as Triple H :*Wrestling 23 World Heavyweight Championship (One time) :**as Fly Boy :*Wrestling 23 Mr. Money in the Bank (2007) :**as Triple H :*Wrestling 23 Royal Rumble winner (2008) :**as The Ultimater :*Wrestling 23 Intercontinental Championship (One time) :**as Jack Flener :*Wrestling 23 Extreme Championship (One time) :**as The Ultimater :*Wrestling 23 Hardcore Championship (Two times) :**as The Ultimater :*Wrestling 23 European Championship (One time) (First) :**as Fly Boy :*Wrestling 23 World Tag Team Championship (Three times) :**as Fly Boy w/ The Ultimater (1), The Ultimater w/ Fly Boy (1), and John Cena w/ Shawn Michaels (1) :*Wrestling 23 WWE Tag Team Championship (Three times) (First) :**as Fly Boy w/ The Ultimater (1), The Ultimater w/ Fly Boy (1), and The Ultimater w/ Madd Dogg (1) :*Wrestling 23 Cruiserweight Championship (One time) (First) :**as Fly Boy :*Wrestling 23 ECW Cruiserweight Championship (One time) (First) :**as Fly Boy *'Evolved Wrestling' :*Evolved Wrestling Hall of Fame (2010) :*Evolved World Heavyweight Championship (Five times) (First) :**as Fly Boy (1), Rob Van Dam (1), and Batista (3) :*Evolved Ultraviolent Championship (One time) :**as Devin Copeland :*Evolved Chaos Tag Team Championship (One time) :**as Devin Copeland w/ Osiris :*Evolved ETR World Tag Team Championship (One time) :**as Jared Smith w/ Tyson North :*Evolved WWE Tag Team Championship (Four times) (First) :** as Fly Boy w/ Rob Van Dam, Fly Boy w/ The Ultimater, Rob Van Dam w/ Fly Boy, and The Ultimater w/ Fly Boy :*Evolved Cruiserweight Championship (One time) (First) :** as Fly Boy *'World Wrestling Headquarters' :*WWH Demolition Heavyweight Championship (One time) :**as Jack Flener :*WWH ECW World Heavyweight Championship (One time) :**as Jared Smith :*WWH Rolling the Dice Midcard Briefcase (2010) :**as Chase Harper :*WWH International Championship (One time) :**as Jack Flener :*WWH Underground Championship (One time) :**as Devin Copeland :*WWH ECW Television Championship (One time) (Final) :**as Jared Smith :*WWH World Tag Team Championship (One time) :**as Devin Copeland w/ Rocco Ross :*WWH Demolition Tag Team Championship (One time) (Final) :**as Angie Willis-Hart w/ Lucky Lawliet :*WWH No Limits Championship (Two times) (Most reigns) :**as Jack Flener/Devin Copeland :*WWH Spirit Championship (One time) :**as Neutral Shock :*WWH Hardcore Championship (One time) :**as Jack Flener :*WWH 7th Triple Crown Champion :**as Jack Flener :*WWH Hall of Heroes Alumni (Class of 2011) *'Bound for Glory Wrestling' :*BFG World Heavyweight Championship (Four times) (First) :**as Jack Flener (1), Rob Van Dam (1), Chris Benoit (1) and Batista (1) :*BFG ECW World Heavyweight Championship (One time) :**as Batista :*BFG United States Championship (One time) (First) :**as Dennis the Menace :*BFG Tag Team Championship (Four times) (First) :**as Jack Flener w/ Edge (1), Rob Van Dam w/ Edge (1), Chris Benoit w/ Edge (1), and Batista w/ Edge (1) *'Xtreme Wrestling Alliance' :*XWA World Heavyweight Championship (Two times) (Final) :**as Devin Copeland (1) and Jared Smith (1) :*XWA World Tag Team Championship (One time) (First) :**as Jack Flener w/ Zach Marlow :*XWA PURE Championship (One time) (Final) :**as Neutral Shock *'Rocky Mountain PRO' :*RMP Centennial State Heritage Championship (One time) (First) :**as Devin Copeland *'World Elite Wrestling' :*WEW Titan Championship (One time, current) :**as Chase Harper